Why Do I Love You?
by arrow maker
Summary: Valen reflects on his life after being bound to an evil female PCC for all eternity. Insertations of the song "I Hate Everything About You" by 3 Days Grace.


m: Uh...yeah. This is basically another angsty fic like I've Come For You. This one however is about Valen and how he deals with an evil PC who bound him as her lover for all eternity. Inspired by Icey Cold's Shadows From the Fire fic which everyone needs to read because it ROCKS! ...Sorry. Disclaimer: Valen belongs to Bioware and Atari. I own the unnamed PC. The Song I Hate Everything About You belongs to 3 Days Grace which I promise is a lot easier to find then the End Has Come.  
  
Why Do I Love You?  
  
He rolled over once more. Despite the exquisite silk covers and comfortable mattress, Valen could not sleep. He checked the time. It was three hours past midnight. I slowly got up, taking care not to wake the sleeping woman next to him.  
  
_Everytime we lie awake, after every hit we take_  
  
He picked up the pitcher on the table next to him and poured himself a glass of water. As he drank he looked at the sleeping woman. Moonlight bathed her skin giving her a somewhat glowing complexion and her long, black hair a glossy shine. The light also made her face seem delicate, vulnerable. Looks can deceive however, for she was far from delicate.  
  
_Every feeling that I get, but I haven't missed you yet_  
  
When she was awake she was completely different. Her face adorned a cruel expression, which could become even more venomous if someone displeased her. Her expression was not the only poison she spat when angry, for if someone upset her she had no qualms about removing their head. This fact sent shivers up the tiefling's spine.  
  
_Every roomate kept awake, by every silent scream we make_  
  
He knew that she was not a paragon of virtue, he had always known this. What he didn't know was just how far the darkness in her soul extended.  
  
_All the feelings that I get, but I still don't missed you yet_  
  
He felt a trickle of wetness run down his back. He reached back and touched the liquid. It was blood.  
  
_Only when I stop to think about it_  
  
He sighed and wiped the blood off his back. This was not the first time his back bled, nor would it be the last time. Indeed, he carried many old scars on his back. Many of them products of her passion.  
  
_I hate everything about you, why do I love you_  
  
His gaze drifted once more to the bed that she slept in. It was a true masterpiece, designed to bring its occupants the most comfort they could have in one night of rest. Only the best for the lady of hell and her consort, he thought scornfully.  
  
_I hate everything about you, why do I love you?_  
  
That was what he was, her consort. A slave to her passions. Bound to her by lust and his true name. As her slave he of course had duties. Whenever she wished for he would have to oblige. He remembered how she would use him, a mere toy of hers. His lips would caress her skin at first. Then she would grow more passionate, forcing him to go farther and farther until he had to succumb to his demonic blood just to satisfy her.  
  
_Every time we lie awake, after every hit we take_  
  
Questions formed once more in his mind. Was it rape? No, it couldn't be, she loved him. Does she really love me? He could not answer this question. Almost everything he believed about her had been an illusion, why was would this be different? Because you love her, said a small voice inside him.  
  
_Every feeling that I get, but I haven't missed you yet._  
  
Do I, he asked himself. How do I know that the love I feel for her is not conjured by the binding of my true name? Because you loved her before she used your true name on you, the voice replied. This was true.  
  
_Only when I stop to think about it_  
  
When he first met her he did not trust her, he thought she would betray him and the seer to the Valsheress. She would pester him about his past, wanting to know more about him. As the adventure progressed he grew to love her. His love made him blind to her flaws. He could see her as the sensitive, caring woman she was around him.  
  
_I hate everything about you, why do I love you_  
  
He sighed and walked over to the window. Snowflakes fell past the glass and onto the snowy ground outside. His intense gaze fell upon a figure standing in the snow. It appeared to be a boy, no more than ten years of age. A demon walked over to him. He inspected him carefully then picked him up. The boy screamed and beat his fists into the demon's back but he did not take notice.  
  
Valen grimaced, the boy was in the same situation he had been in when Grimash't had recruited him all those years ago. He remembered his torture just as clearly. He closed his eyes and the scene played before his eyes.  
  
_Only when I stop to think about you, I know_  
  
Every part of his body was in agony. He could not move, nor could he pass out to escape the pain he was in. The chains that bound him to the wall cut into his wrists and left them open and bleeding. He took another labored breath. I will live through this...for Lanari (A/N: I'm not sure if that's an in game name or if IC made it up...oh well). Grimash't entered the dungeon and when Valen saw the person the demon carried, his blood ran cold.  
  
_Only when you stop to think about me, Do you know_  
  
The demon smiled. Valen looked at her face. It was covered in bruises and injuries. Grimash't had beaten her. Valen snarled and leapt at the demon but the chains pulled him back. The demon laughed. "Miss your whore don't you boy?" he taunted. He ran a claw down the side of her face, cutting open another cut. She winced in pain. He stared at the demon. "What...what are you going to do?" He asked fearfully.  
  
_I hate everything about you, why do I love you_  
  
Grimash't grinned and lowered a claw at her throat. Her face was pale with fear. Valen looked at the demon with a horrified look. "No." he whispered. The demon raised his claw and slashed her throat in one swipe. Her eyes rolled back into her skull and her body went limp. An agony even greater than that of the physical torture he had endeared washed over Valen. "No...NOOO!!!" He screamed, dragging out the sound until he finally blacked out. The last thing he heard was the demon lord's cruel laugh.  
  
He ran his fingers through his hair. When Lanari died he thought he could never love again. She changed all of that. He held onto her for support, which is why it felt as though the entire world had shattered when he saw the true evil that lay inside her. He closed his eyes once more as the memory formed.  
  
He smiled at his love. They had spent quite a while in Cania and he was ready to go back. She smiled back. "So it seems we are arriving at the end of our adventure. There is something that I must do." she said vaguely. He raised an eyebrow. "What might that be?" he asked. She smirked and turned towards all of their companions.  
  
_You hate everything about me, why do you love me_  
  
He watched in horror as she used the true names of Nathyrra, Aribeth, and Deekin to make them surrender their souls. She turned to him. "How could you!?" he cried. "Those were our comrades! Our friends!" he shouted. She waited patiently for him to calm down. "I suppose I'm next?" He asked.  
  
_I hate, you hate_  
  
She shook her head. " Oeskathine the Demonwrestler... I bind you to me as my lover forever!" she cried. His eyes widened. "You would force me to love you, my lady? After all we have been through?" he asked indignantly. "You heard me." she said coldly. His jaw clenched in anger. "So be it... my love. Your mastery over me knows no bounds. Should I ever free myself, however... I will kill you. Trust me on that." he hissed.  
  
"You don't frighten me. I own you, body and soul." she said coolly. He glared at her. She was right. "Let's go." she said. He followed her unwillingly. Soon after she killed Mephistopheles and made herself the lady of hell with Valen at her side.  
  
_I hate, you love me_  
  
He opened his eyes. She stood in front of him. Despite all that she had done to him, he loved her. "Valen?" she whispered. If this is an illusion, make the most of it, he thought as he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
_I hate everything about you, why do I love you_


End file.
